Cuddle with You
by YuriFan300
Summary: Rikka and Sayuki love their kitten Ricchan ever since Rikka found it in the streets. They eventually have grown attached to it. Until one day, when a couple of months pass, Rikka discovers some posters all over town that states that the kitten already has an owner. And when Sayuki hears the news, she refuses to let the kitten go. Should Rikka return the kitten or keep it?
1. Chapter 1

**Cuddle With You**

**Pairing: Rikka x Sayuki**

**Genre: Friendship/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sono Hanabira/A Kiss for the Petals or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: This might be the first ever Rikka x Sayuki story I've ever written. I actually listened to their drama cd "Kitten Love" and that gave me an idea to write sort of a "sequel" to it. Even though I like this couple already, it's going to be a little difficult to match their personalities when writing this. But I'll try my best. In the meantime, enjoy the story!**

"Sayuki-san!"

"Rikka-san!"

"Good morning!" Both of us bow to each other that morning in front of the school gate. It's a beautiful day at St. Michael's School for Girls. I, Rikka Shinozaki, along with my partner, Sayuki Shirakawa, have just arrived to school on time. We smile at each other as we proceed to the school's entrance.

"Oh! Good morning, Rikka-san!" one of the girls greets as we enter the school.

"Ah, g-good morning," I greet back, giving them a small wave.

"There's no need to be shy, Rikka-san," Sayuki assures me, giving me a pat on the shoulder.

"Yes, but I feel really nervous when we walk together like this," I admit. "Besides, ever since we became a couple, people have been blasting out questions like there's no tomorrow."

"I have no problem with that. Besides, we're like all the other Best Couples, right, Rikka-san?"

"Uh, y-yes."

Sayuki-san and I recently became a couple during the summer time, but it wasn't as easy as I had expected. When we first transferred here, I had a crush on Sayuki-san when I first laid eyes on her. However, I learned that becoming her girlfriend wasn't going to be easy. Sayuki-san's grandmother had set an arranged marriage for her after she graduates, in which she didn't want to do since she's still a freshman and can make her own decisions. Upon proving that, she ran off to my apartment to stay for a while until her grandmother called. She finally accepted Sayuki-san's decision and cancelled the arranged marriage. Even Sayuki-san's mother accepted our relationship since she sort of knew about it. From then on, Sayuki-san had asked me to become her fiancé and I gladly accepted it.

I thought it was awesome becoming a couple, but it's rather embarrassing at the same time. One time, Sayuki-san insisted on having us call each other by our names without the honorifics, as all the other Best Couples do, so we did. However, it didn't work out too well, in which Sayuki-san thought it was too embarrassing, so I told her that we can keep calling each other the same as we have been, despite being a couple. Sayuki-san soon accepted it.

On our way to class, I take notice of someone familiar standing in the hall. "Ah! Risa-nee!"

"Rikka?" Risa-nee turns and notices me walking towards her. "Oh, good morning!" She is my childhood friend, hence me calling her "Risa-nee". She didn't really realize it at first when I started transferring here. When I saw her, I recognized her right away and jumped into her arms. Miya-sama, her lover, however, became super jealous and had some sort of rivalry with me once she found out we were childhood friends. Things didn't work out between us since then. I wonder if she still holds a grudge against me.

"Good morning, Risa-nee," I greet her. "How are you?"

"Been fine," Risa-nee replies. She turns to Sayuki-san. "And how are you?"

"I'm good," Sayuki-san says. "Say, where's Miya-sama?"

"I don't know. She should be here by now."

Just then, as if on cue, Miya-sama rushes to Risa-nee's side. "Sorry I'm late! Some people just had to get in the way and ask me stupid questions and-" She notices me talking with Risa-nee and narrows her eyes at me. Somehow, I should feel frightened by her stare. "And what are you doing with my dear Risa, Rikka-san?"

"W-why, nothing!" I tell her honestly, putting up my hands in defense.

Miya-sama pulls Risa-nee closer to her while keeping a cold stare. "No one touches Risa but me. You got it?"

"M-Miya!" Risa tries to protest. "We're just talking. It's no big deal!"

"Oh, but what if Rikka-san is trying to make out with you, my darling Risa?" She tilts Risa-nee's chin up and smiles. "You'll never know when she'll make a move on you."

"N-no way! There's no way that Rikka will ever do that!"

"Goodness, you're defending her now?"

"No! That's not it!"

Man, this is really getting out of hand, is it? "Y-you guys, this isn't really what I was expecting in a morning like this."

"I'm sorry, Rikka," Risa-nee apologizes. "I think we should leave now if Miya tries to keep this up."

"Yes," Miya-sama agrees, keeping her eyes on me. "I think we _should_ leave. Then, I can have Risa all to myself."

"M-Miya!"

I slowly back away for a bit before turning away. "I'm . . . going to go." I fast walk down the hall with Sayuki-san chasing after me.

"Wait, Rikka-san!"

When class is over, I let out a huge sigh. That encounter with Risa-nee and Miya-sama did not go well at all. I have a feeling that Miya-sama will never accept my relationship with Risa-nee.

"Rikka-san, is something the matter?" Sayuki-san asks as she approaches me from her desk.

"No," I reply. "Well . . . actually, yes. It's about . . . Miya-sama."

"She still doesn't like you, huh?"

"I'm afraid so. I wonder if there's something I can do for us to get along better."

Sayuki-san rubs her chin for a moment. "Hmm . . . I got it! You two can go on a date together!"

"D-date!?" I exclaim. That's not what I had in mind!

"I'll arrange something for you two to enjoy and then maybe by that time, you two will get along! Hehe~!"

"Wha-! B-b-but that will be impossible! Besides, I don't know if Miya-sama will even want to date someone like me!"

"Don't worry. I'll figure something out."

I sigh again. Sometimes, Sayuki-san can be quite a handful. Still, it's not such a bad idea once you think about it. But a date? No way. I'd rather just be her friend first at least. Grabbing my things, Sayuki-san and I exit the school and walk along the path to my apartment. Sayuki-san decided to have a sleepover with me because of one simple thing.

"I'm so excited to see how Ricchan is doing!" she squeals with excitement.

"Me, too," I agree. "Well, let's hurry up, so we can play with him for a while."

Ricchan is our pet kitten. I found him in the streets that one time, thinking he might be lost. So, I took him in for a while to take care of him. Then, when I wanted to show Sayuki-san, she seemed to be very timid of the cat at first. That got me thinking that she dislikes cats, which made me feel down for a bit, feeling that I shouldn't have showed her the cat in the first place. But just then, I discovered an astonishing secret: Sayuki-san actually loves cats! I found that out when I came back to my apartment just to make sure she's okay with the cat. I had just left her for a few minutes when I had a sudden feeling that things would not go too well if she and the kitten don't get along. I saw her playing with the kitten non-stop like she had her own pet. As she was cuddling with it, she noticed me standing here, surprised and she felt very flustered and guilty at the same time. She then admitted her love for cats, but is too embarrassed about it since something happened in her childhood. Since then, she's been keeping a big secret all this time and didn't think I would accept her secret since I saw her cuddle with the kitten like there's no tomorrow. But I assured her that there's nothing to worry about and I like the fact that she loves cats. She soon calms down after that. Pretty soon, the two of us played with the kitten and I kept him ever since. To be honest, I felt pretty happy getting my own kitten. Right now, it's like part of the family, sort of. I'm sure Ricchan is happy as well.

Once we arrive at my apartment, I open the door and both of us get greeted by the sound of cute "mews" from Ricchan.

"Ah!" Sayuki-san squeals with excitement. "Where are you, little Ricchan? Where are you? Come here, boy!"

Ricchan popped his head out of the little bed I had set up next to mine and comes dashing towards Sayuki-san's arms.

"Oh, you're so adorable! How was your day today? Were you a good boy? Were you?"

"_Mew!"_

"Ah! You're just too cute!" She begins rubbing her face against the kitten.

"U-um, Sayuki-san?" Somehow, I'm feeling that she's kind of obsessed with the kitten already.

She stops and glances at me before nodding. "Oh, right. Sorry. It's just a habit of mine whenever I see Ricchan or any other kitten on the planet."

"Well, it's all right if you were just playing with him, but it's not good to get too carried away," I warn her. "We're also taking care of him, so just remember that."

"Roger that!"

After about a few minutes of changing our clothing, both of us begin working together getting Ricchan's dinner ready. While Sayuki-san is keeping him busy by playing with him, I prepare his food and water in two separate bowls. Once that's done, I tell Sayuki-san that the food's ready and she beckons him to his dinner. Ricchan begins munching on his food happily as Sayuki-san and I look at each other, smiling. He quickly finishes off his dinner within about 3 minutes, including drinking his water and walks over to his bed, spinning around before lying down to take a nap.

"Isn't he adorable?" Sayuki-san says, putting her hand on her cheek.

"Indeed he is," I agree.

Both of us continue to look at his sleeping face before quietly walking to my bed and laying on it.

"Rikka-san," she whispers.

"Yes, Sayuki-san?" I ask while putting an arm around her.

"I've been thinking lately. Since you found Ricchan that time, I wondered if he had an owner or something. Did he have an owner?"

"I don't think so. He had no collar, so he must have been a stray cat to begin with."

Sayuki-san's expression seems serious for a moment. "Hmm . . . then I suppose we did the right thing. Otherwise the kitten would've died out in the streets."

"But I'm sure some other person would've found it if I hadn't come across it."

"I suppose, but some people are just cruel when it comes to leaving their pets behind."

I raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Sayuki-san?"

"I've heard things about some people abusing their pets and abandoning them out in the streets before," she explains. "One time, a person left their puppy out in an alley one time because maybe that person couldn't handle him properly. Then, about two days later, the puppy got attacked by other stray dogs and got beaten to death."

I gasp. "That's not good." For a person to abandon their puppy like that, it is definitely cruel.

"I heard about this other time when a cat was left on the streets because a woman couldn't afford any more food, so she had to let her pet go. Since she probably couldn't trust anyone to take care of it, she had no other choice. The cat died of starvation within the next few days." Her eyes begin to get all watery from just thinking about it. "I just . . . don't want to let Ricchan go to get eaten by dogs or starve to death. It might have suffered enough when it was alone out in the streets."

"And we won't," I assure her, taking her hands in my own. "We found him in the first place, so now we're keeping him. Ricchan isn't going anywhere, Sayuki-san. We are taking good care of him right now, so if we keep this up, Ricchan will stay fit and healthy."

Sayuki-san nods and wipes away the tears that are trying to come out. "You're right, Rikka-san. Let's try out best to take care of him as much as we can."

"Absolutely," I reply as both of us lean in to share one passionate kiss.

**A/N: Just so you know, some of this stuff I made up on my own, like Sayuki telling Rikka about the pet abuse. I thought I'd put that in there since it will kind of lead up to the conflict of our story. Also, I tried my best to match the characters' personalities, so let me know if I missed something. Overall, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review!**


	2. Kitten Fun

**Chapter 2**

**Kitten Fun**

**Well, here's another chapter for you guys. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sono Hanabira/A Kiss for the Petals or any of its characters.**

This early afternoon, i walk down the aisles in a pet store to buy Ricchan more food because I'm running low. I found the cat food that I feed him and put it in the basket I'm carrying. After paying for my item, I happily exit the store when my phone begins to ring. I snatch it out of my pocket, flip it open and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rikka. It's Risa. I was wondering if you and Sayuki-san want to have a double date with Miya and me next week."

"A double date?"

"Yes. It's just a friendly dinner. No worries," Risa-nee assures me.

"Sure, I'm up for it," I say. "I'll let Sayuki-san know right away."

"Great! Then, it's settled! See you later, Rikka."

"Bye, Risa-nee."

As I hang up the phone, I just sigh happily. _Ah, Risa-nee is so nice._ She was like that even when we were little. She would always be there for me whenever I needed her or even when I'm scared. We were always together until she met Miya-sama. To be honest, I was sort of jealous myself when I discovered Risa-nee's relationship with Miya-sama. But, I gladly accepted that while Miya-sama didn't accept mine with Risa-nee. But as always, she is there to come to my rescue.

I arrive at the apartment and open the door. Ricchan immediately comes out of his little bed and runs toward me.

I laugh as I try to set down the cat food. "Okay, okay. Settle down. Let me just put your food somewhere." I quickly set down the bag next to the kitchen counter, get down on my knees and beckon him to come forward.

"Come here, Ricchan!" I encourage him. "Come here."

He immediately tackles me as he tries to lick my face, which makes me laugh even more. After struggling to get him off, I set him down in front of me with those two cute, big eyes.

_"Mew! Mew!"_

"Ah. You're wondering where Sayuki-san is," I say to him. "She's still at home, probably helping out her mom with stuff. But don't worry. She misses you, too."

_"Mew!"_

I could tell right away that Ricchan wants to play with Sayuki-san. After all, she already liked him when I found out about her love with cats. Picking up Ricchan, I walk over to my bed and sit while setting him down on my lap.

"You know, though it's been a month since I found you," I say. "We haven't really taken you outside that often, have we?"

_"Mew!"_ he says as if agreeing with me.

Haaaa~ with all this studying and homework, I feel like I've been ignoring him this whole time, which really isn't fair for him. He's been so eager to play with us that we've been too busy to notice. Well, this time, I have a plan to make it all up to him.

"How about Sayuki-san and i take you outside to the park tomorrow," I suggest. "We could have lots of fun there."

"_Mew!"_

I giggle at his agreement. "Well then, I'll just give her a call and then, it's settled."

I pick up my cell phone to dial her house number immediately.

* * *

"Wow! Such a beautiful day outside!" Sayuki-san exclaims as we exit the lobby where she was waiting.

"Yes, it sure it," I agree, while looking down at Ricchan in my arms.

_"Mew! Mew!"_

"Rikka-san, may I hold little Ricchan for a bit? It seems like he wants me to hold him."

"Sure, by all means." I gently hand him to Sayuki-san, in which she hugs him tightly in her arms.

"Oh, your so soft and warm!" she coos. She lifts him up to face her. "Look, Ricchan! Rikka-san and I are finally having our date together! Hehe!"

"U-um . . . I wouldn't really say that it's a date," I try to reason with her.

"Oh, but aren't the two of us a couple after all? Think of it as . . . hmm . . . um . . . I know! Wife and Wife!"

"Wife and . . . HUH!?" I do not like where this is going.

She quickly links her arm onto mine. "Instead of 'Husband and Wife', it's just simply 'Wife and Wife' since we're both girls."

"B-b-but we haven't even gotten married yet! I don't think I'm ready to go that far!"

Sayuki-san just giggles. "i love you, Rikka-san."

My face gets severely hot as she says that. "I . . . I love you, too, Sayuki-san."

_"Mew!"_

"Hehe! We didn't forget about you, Ricchan! We love you, too." she lightly scratches the kitten's head.

I smile at my lover as we continue walking down the path to the park. I have to admit: having Ricchan along is the most fun I've had so far. It actually gives our kitten a lot of fresh air and freedom to run around and play. In fact, that's just what we're going to do today.

Before long all of us arrive at the park. It's kind of packed full of people, but that's just what it usually is on mornings like this. There were small children either playing around out here or on the playground over in the middle of the park with adults supervising them. Others are just sitting around, doing nothing except for reading books or newspapers perhaps. Over all, no matter how you look at it, the park always has a nice atmosphere to it. In fact, it gives me and Sayuki-san a warm feeling, but only because we're together.

Sayuki-san turns and smiles at me. "Well, Rikka-san, shall we get started?"

"Sure, but what should we do first?" I ask her.

"I believe I have the answer right here," she digs into her bag and pulls out several cute toys and a pink ball of yarn. "I decided to buy all this stuff for Ricchan to play with. Isn't that right, Ricchan?"

_"Mew!"_

"When did you buy all this, Sayuki-san?"

"Why, I bought it yesterday since you told me that we're going to the park today. So, I thought I might entertain our little kitten here."

Ricchan jumps up and down, raising his little paw in the air while trying to get the ball of yarn she's holding.

Sayuki-san takes notice. "Oh? Ricchan, you want to play with the yarn?"

Ricchan's jumping explains everything. Sayuki-san just laughs. "Okay. And . . . fetch!" She throws the ball of yarn about 10 feet away. The little kitten races to the pink yarn and wrestles with it for a bit.

"Ahhh! He's so adorable!" Sayuki-san squeals.

"U-um, Sayuki-san?" I lightly tap her on the shoulder. "There's people around." I can feel them staring at us.

"Why does it matter when we have such an adorable looking kitten!" She runs over to him and hugs him. "Ohhhhh, that's a good boy!"

I couldn't help but smile at this scene. Even though Sayuki-san is overly obsessed with this kitten, I think it's adorable, too. She and Ricchan get along so well. I come over to pet Ricchan on the head. Both of us laugh as we get up and start playing around with him for a while. We take turns playing fetch with the kitten, have him chase around some other toys that Sayuki-san bought and then, just cuddle with him for the rest of the time. By that time, the three of us lay on the ground with Ricchan in the middle, looking up at the beautiful sky.

"You know," Sayuki-san says, turning towards me. "This has been the most fun day I've had since we got Ricchan."

I nod in agreement. "Yes. I had fun, too."

Ricchan just snuggles over next to us and purrs as he rolls on his back. Sayuki-san giggles and rubs his belly while the kitten continues purring. Just then, we hear footsteps approach us. We sit up to notice a little kid holding her arms out and calling out, "Kitty!"

Her parents walk right beside her and takes notice of us. "Hello," the father says. "Sorry if my girl is bothering you, but it looks like she wants to take a look at your kitten."

"No, it's no trouble at all," I assure him. "You can have a look at our kitten." I take a look at Sayuki-san for approval. She nods and lets Ricchan go to the little girl.

"Yay! Kitty!" she says as she pets the kitten and plays around with him for a bit.

"You have a very nice kitten," the mother says. "How long have you two been with it?"

"For a month," I answer. "I found him in the streets and it seemed lost. So I took him in to take care of him."

The mother smiles. "How thoughtful of you. I'm glad that you found him before anything bad happens to him since there's some people that are bad and can harm little animals like this one."

Sayuki-san nods in agreement while her expression changes dramatically. "I know what you mean. I don't want our kitten to be attacked by hungry dogs or let someone else who we can't trust take care of him."

"Well, at least the kitten is safe and sound," the father says. "That's all that matters." He turns to his daughter. "Okay, honey. That's enough playing with the kitten."

"Aww," the girl complains as she reluctantly lets go of Ricchan. "Can I play with him a little longer?"

"No," the mother says. "We need to go now to your grandmother's house."

"Can I have a kitten when I'm older?" the little girl says.

"We'll think about it," the father replies with a smile. He turns to me and Sayuki-san and gives us a wave. "It's nice meeting you two."

Both of us wave back. As soon as the family leaves, I turn to Sayuki-san, who is holding Ricchan tightly in her arms while having a worried look on her face. I quickly put a hand on her shoulder as I smile at her assuringly.

"I told you before, didn't I?" I say to her. "Ricchan is not going anywhere. He's staying with us."

"I hope you're right," Sayuki-san says.

* * *

**A/N: That's the second chapter for you guys. Sorry for the super late update. I really couldn't think of anything else to write until later on. Plus, I'm going to work about this week, so this might be a while for the future chapters. Until then, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! **


End file.
